


Till Tuesday

by The_WriterWoman



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: But there’s a whole lot of fluff, F/M, Female receiving oral, Fluff and Smut, It doesn’t go into massive detail, Non-Graphic Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, guys being bros, protective sex, soft frankie, they just met, wrap it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: Frankie wanted to sit and brood at the bar about the lack of his love life. But someone decided he wasn’t allowed. Misery loves company after all.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Till Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me as a daydream and I had to write it out. I did put a mature label on it because of the sex scene in it, but I didn’t think it went into too much description. I’m still learning how to write smut, so bear with me. This was kind of like a practice for it. Let me know what you think of it. I’m worried it was too rushed, and maybe the whole fic is rushed. I was starting to fall asleep while writing this. 
> 
> But yeah. Soft Frankie is my jam. I love that sweet baby so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Frankie picked at the label of his beer that was starting to warm up. The guys had left him an hour ago, but he wanted to stay behind and wallow in self pity. He had been stood up the night before by a blind date Pope and Tom had tried to set him up on. He felt like a fool waiting in the restaurant for nearly two hours. He only trudged home when he got a text from Pope saying the woman wasn’t coming. His friends had tried to cheer him up by taking him out but to no avail. He was determined to stay in a bad mood, no matter how many jokes and jibes he was given, so his friends had left him to it.

He sighed and took a swig of drink, not feeling a pair of eyes on him. He jolted when someone sat down on the stool next to him. He looked over to see you. He did a quick sweep of you head to toe, finding you to be stunning. You were wearing a black batman t shirt, light blue shorts and black converse shoes, your hair was up in two cute buns. You smiled at him when you saw you had his attention. 

“What do you think about the man in the corner to your left?” you murmured, nodding behind him. “Do you think he’s checking his watch to see when it's socially acceptable to leave and go home to his cats?” Frankie looked at you in confusion, looking to his left to see a man with a group of people, wearing a sweater with a small stain on, and track pants look at his watch and sigh. He did indeed give off the vibe of someone who would own multiple cats, preferring them to people. Frankie snorted and looked back at you. Hearing his amusement made you grin. 

“What gives you that impression” he asked, looking at you like he was trying to figure you out. You shrugged your shoulders and grinned again.   
“I like people watching. It’s a hobby of mine, I like figuring people out, and I just had to come over as soon as I saw a man who looked like he either kicked a puppy, or his beloved puppy bit him. Now which are you?” You smiled. Frankie looked back at his beer.   
“S’not hard to figure me out” he divulged. He looked at you, he wasn’t sure if wanted to talk, but he also felt like he didn’t want you to go away either.   
“If you’re so good at reading people, what do you really make of me?” You sat back and got a good look at him, surprised a little by his challenge. You squint your eyes, as if giving him serious scrutinising. 

“If I had to really guess, I would say that you’re clearly upset about something” you started. “The slump in the shoulders I would say…is from a woman, yes?” you quizzed. Frankie narrowed his eyes at you.   
“How could you guess that?” You laughed, not in a mean way. A way that sounded bright and happy. Frankie liked it.   
“It’s always either work, money, or relationships. I took a shot in the dark” you grinned, then your face turned softer.   
“Want to talk about it?” you offered. Frankie shrugged and looked behind the two of you at the rest of the bar. Not many people were left apart from Cat man's group and some loved up couples.   
“Aren’t your friends waiting for you?” he questioned, looking back at you. You shook your head, that soft look still on your face. 

“I’m not here with anyone. I came here on my own to deal with stress from work. I will admit I saw you and thought ‘hey, misery loves company’ right?” Frankie didn’t answer and your face fell a little.   
“It’s ok though. I can see you want to be left alone. Sorry to bother you.” You made to stand up and Frankie’s arm shot out without thinking. 

“Wait! I mean...you don’t have to go. It’s just- ugh” he swiped a hand over his face. You stood there patiently waiting for him to finish. He looked at you and you gave him an encouraging smile.   
“I just don’t want to bring anyone else down with my shit. My own friends got sick of me moping and left me to it.” he finished lamely. You let out a chuckle and sat down then.   
“Well, it definitely sounds like your misery needs company tonight. What’s up then misery guts?” Frankie huffed in amusement at the nickname.   
“My name’s Frankie” he offered. You smiled and gave your name before guestering for him to give his sob story. 

“The other night, my friend Pope, long story,” he added when he saw your expression at the nickname “He set me up on a blind date with his cousin's friend. Nothing crazy, just dinner at some restaurant. I waited for two hours, before Pope told me she decided not to show.” Frankie looked back at his beer bottle and picked the label again.   
“It was supposed to get me back into the dating scene. I’ve...I’ve been single for a while. And the other night just confirmed why.” he sighed. You sat and listened without interrupting. The two of you stayed in silence, not really knowing how to break the tension. You looked around at the bar and saw a bowl of peanuts. An idea popped into your head as you dragged the bowl towards you.

“I bet I can flip a peanut into my mouth before you can.” you challenged, beaming at him. He looked at you and raised an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his face.   
“You're on” 

~

“So he’s standing there, trousers around his ankles, the cat dangling on the front of his underwear by its claws and he's like ‘well I guess the cats out the bag then’.” You finished your story with peals of laughter, Frankie joining in with his deep laugh.   
“So your uncle really thought he could get away with taking the cat to thanksgiving? Despite your dad's allergies?” he chuckled. You couldn’t reply, only bursting into more laughter while nodding your head. That story always killed you and it got funnier every time you told it. Frankie grinned at you, loving your unbridled laughter and how it made the room seem brighter. His disastrous date was far from his mind. As you calmed down, wiping a tear from your eye, the bartender came over to you. 

“We’re closing now, you’re gonna have to take your comedy show somewhere else” he grumbled before turning away. Frankie looked at the clock behind the bar, shocked to see the two of you had been talking for nearly three hours. You stood up.   
“I guess that’s our cue to leave before we’re thrown out.” You beamed. Frankie grinned back at you and stood up as well, looking down and swiping some peanuts that had been lost in your bet to the side. You giggled when you saw what he did and grabbed his hand and walked quickly out the bar before the bartender could see the mess. 

Stepping outside into the cool air, Frankie took a deep breath in. His shoulders felt lighter after his evening with you. You had let go of his hand, but stayed close to him. In the light of the street lamps and the moon, he thought you looked exquisite. He couldn’t deny his attraction to you. All evening you had shown how funny and charming you were. What he didn’t know was you were thinking the exact same as him. Never one to shy away from what you wanted, you reached out and took the lapel of the red checkered shirt he was wearing and rubbed it between your fingers. He looked at you, confused. 

“What’s the matter?” You looked at him from under your eyelashes and he felt his heart stop. You gave him a sheepish grin.   
“I was just wondering if this was boyfriend material” you asked in a playful voice. He played along and rolled his eyes with a groan.   
“That’s an awful line.” You nodded your head in agreement, but reached out with your other hand for the other lapel.   
“Yeah, but did it work on you?” 

~

As soon as Frankie shut his bedroom door as quietly as he could, praying that Pope was already asleep, you were pushing him against it, your mouth on his, catching him with a fiery kiss that sent delicious jolts straight to his stomach. His hands instantly went to your hair, accidentally catching the finer ones since it was still in the buns. You let out a wince and he let go instantly.   
“Shit, I’m sorry” he grimaced. You shook your head to signal it was ok and gave him a quick peck on the lips before reaching up and taking your hair out the buns, dropping the hair ties on the floor as your hair fell down your back. You latched yourself back onto his mouth with a moan, grabbing his hands and guiding them to your hair. You both let out a moan, him because of how soft your hair was under his hands, like silk. Your moan because his big, warm hands felt good against your head. 

Your hands scrabbled at the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them without looking. It was taking too long so he untangled his hands from your hair, and pulled away from your mouth to frantically help you get him undressed. When the final button was undone, you wasted no time in pushing it off his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss up his neck. He put his hands on your waist and turned to the side to give you better access, his hat moving awkwardly against his head so he reached up to knock it off. You stepped back to tug your own shirt off while Frankie undid his belt to rid himself of his trousers. You had just rid yourself of your bra and shorts when Frankie stepped forwards, hands on your shoulders and gently pushing you towards his bed. 

You fell back when the back of your knees connected with the bed frame and Frankie wasted no time in sliding his hands underneath your ass to scoot you upwards. Catching on, you planted your feet to help him. He knelt between your legs and was immediately pressing hot, open mouthed kisses across your body, starting from your neck, leading down over your chest, to your stomach. Your head rolled to the side as you let out a breathy moan, a slight giggle catching your throat at the tickle of his facial hair. 

He kissed his way down to the top of your underwear, running his fingers along the band. 

“Can I taste you?” He whispered. You bit your lip at his request you weren’t asked often. 

“Yeah” you answered, as a shiver went through your body. He sat up to gently pull your underwear down your legs, dropping them on the floor behind him. He moved your knees up and apart, settling down in between them. He gave your knee a kiss and you breathed out another giggle at the tickle. With only the street lights illuminating the room, you could just about see his grin when he lifted his head to look at you. 

He bent back down to kiss along your legs, up your inner thighs. There was a seconds pause before he placed a kiss on your folds, your body jerking slightly at the feeling. 

“Frankie, don’t tease me” you pleaded, flopping your hands out on the bed. He let out a chuckle before laying on his stomach, putting his arms under your thighs to anchor you. You let out a deeper groan at his tongue poking at you, giving little kitten licks. He pulled away for a second. 

“You need to be quiet or you’ll wake people up” he whispered while grinning. You could hear the smile in his voice. You nodded although you wasn’t sure if he could see. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t stop, please” you rushed. He wasted no time in long stripe, right up to your clit. You pressed the back of your hand to keep any noises in. Frankie alternated between the first kitten licks, and long swipes of his tongue, holding your thighs down when you tried to move them. You grabbed at the bedsheets when he swirled his tongue around the place you wanted it most, the pleasure building up, bright and hot leaving you gasping. 

“Oh my god, just like that, Frankie” you garbled out in a loud whisper, trying to keep it contained. He happily obliged, pressing down a bit firmer as he lapped at you. The pleasure was almost at its peak, you knew you just needed a little push over the edge.   
“Use your fingers, please.” You let out a whimper at the press of one of his fingers at your entrance. Grinding down a little so it slipped in easily, you let out a quiet moan at the feeling. After a couple of pumps, he easily slipped in another finger, you tried not to groan at the stretch. 

The feeling was becoming too much, you could feel it building up. His fingers curled up and hit your G-spot just right. 

“Oh, right there, yeah. Oh my god it feels so good. You’re so good at it” you garbled out, barely aware of what you were saying. Frankie could feel you trying to tighten around his fingers so he moved them a little faster.   
“Just like that, yeah. Oh my god, Frankie. I’m gonna-“ you cut off, slapping your hand over your mouth as your groaned into it, your orgasm hitting you hard. Frankie slipped his fingers out and replaced his mouth with them on your clit as your hips thrusted up. 

You gently pushed his fingers away once got too much. You laid there, catching your breath. He moved forward to lean over you and nuzzle under your ear, humming when your hand came up to scratch the back of his head. 

“Wow. Just. Wow. That was amazing.” You breathed. You turned your head to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. Deepening it as he followed you when you moved your head. You could feel his hardness poke at your leg, he was still wearing his boxers. You grinned up at him.   
“Do you have protection?” You asked. He practically scrambled to his bedside drawer, throwing it open and grabbing a condom packet. You scooted even further up the bed and sat up, reaching your hand out for it. He looked confused, but put it in your hand. You moved over and gave him a lust filled look. 

“Take off your underwear and lay down” you purred, letting out a small chuckle as he almost fell off the bed to comply with what you said. Once he laid down on his back, you opened the condom and made sure it was the right way, before pinching it and gently holding his cock to roll the condom down his length. It was his turn to groan. You gave him a couple of short pumps before lifting a leg over to straddle him. 

“This ok?” You asked sweetly. Frankie nodded his head before throwing it back into the pillows as you sunk down into him. You hummed this time, as you felt him stretch you open deliciously. You placed your hands on his chest and gave a little experimental bounce to see his reaction, and you weren’t disappointed. He let out a little gasp as his mouth fell open. You bent down to plant kisses on his chest, before sitting up to lift off him again, just to slide back down. His hands shot to your hips, not to move you but hold onto like a lifeline. You set up an easy rhythm, bouncing on him. You gently took his hands and guided them up your stomach towards your breasts, moving his hands on them how you liked whilst biting your lips. 

“You were so good at making me come. You make me feel like a goddess” you praised, making him moan. His thumbs slid over your nipples making you clench. He did it again just to feel you tighten around him.   
“You’re so good at this, Frankie. You’re so good for me. Do you want to come?” Frankie gritted his teeth and nodded. You stopped moving and lifted off of him, making him whine at the loss. You nudged him to move over and laid down yourself, giving his hand a tug to roll on top of you. You slid your hands up the back of his neck to pull his ear to your mouth. 

“Fuck me then” you whisper before gently biting his earlobe. He groaned again and you let go of him so he could see where to go. He wrapped your legs around his waist and lined himself up before sliding in effortlessly with a grunt. He set up a quick and rough pace, making your toes curl, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air. He bent down to give you sloppy kisses which you moaned into, scratching your nails through his hair. 

His breathing got heavier, as his pace stuttered a little. You gently held his hair before giving it a little tug, not to hurt but to send a jolt through him. 

“Come for me” was all you had to say before he slammed into you and let out a deep moan. He lent his forehead on your shoulder, gasping as he thrusted shallowly before stopping. He stayed like that for a minute, breathing heavily while you were petting his hair. You turned to kiss his head. He pulled out with a shudder and landed on his back next to you. Neither of you said anything for a minute or two. Frankie reached over to his the tissues on his bedside drawers and dealt with the condom, throwing it in the bin next to his bed. He cleaned himself up. Before looking at you. 

“Do you need a tissue?” He asked quietly. You shook your head so he laid back down, closing his eyes, trying to calm his heartbeat. You started to worry at the quiet. Wondering if he even wanted you there anymore. You sat up and he opened his eyes at your movements. You got off the bed and searched for your underwear, slipping them on when you found them. He lifted himself up on his elbow and looked at you quizzically. 

“It’s getting late, I should probably leave now if I want to get a taxi” you said, trying to keep your voice light. Frankie cleared his throat. 

“You...you don’t have to. You can stay. If you want” he mumbled, almost in a shy way. You turned to look at his face and see he seemed sheepish. Your worries about him wanting you gone vanished as quickly as they came. You smiled at him. 

“Yeah?” He smiled back, eyes starting to droop from tiredness. 

“Yeah.”

You wiggled with happiness and picked up his underwear off the floor and tossed them to him. He caught them with one hand and wiggled himself into them, before rolling to lift the bed covers up. You happily jumped in with him and scooted close so you were spooning. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his nose into your soft hair. You moved your arms to cling onto his. He hummed happily, and you both closed your eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

~

The sun twinkling through the gaps in the blind woke you up. Frankie had moved in the night and now had his back to you, his soft snores filling the room. You stretched out, feeling wonderful. Almost giddy with happiness at the events of last night. You looked around the room now the light allowed you to see. It was pretty plain. Neutral colours, and not much furniture. You looked at the bedside drawers on your side to find a digital clock, the display saying 11:55am. You couldn’t remember the last time you had slept that much.

You carefully slipped out of bed as not to wake him. Up. You felt the slightest of chills in the air and you walked to the end of the bed to gather your clothes, picking up your hair ties and putting them in your shorts pockets. You got dressed quietly, and wrapped your arms around yourself. Your t-shirt and shorts were not doing much to protect you from the morning air. You looked down and saw his red checkered shirt. You smiled and thought he wouldn’t mind as you picked it up and put it on, tying it at the front rather than doing the buttons up. 

You snuck out the bedroom in search of the bathroom to quickly have a pee, your bladder almost bursting now your body had woken up. You looked at yourself in the mirror, you didn’t look too bad. A bit of smudged mascara but that was about it. You didn’t want to be cheesy and think yourself glowing, but it was definitely a good skin day. You washed your hands and used some of the water to rub away the mascara. You then dried your hands and tried to detangle your hair a little. Once you thought you looked presentable, an idea popped into your head. Surely Frankie wouldn’t mind if you make brunch for the two of you? You grinned to yourself at the thought of eating pancakes in bed, and you left the bathroom and crept along the landing to go in search of the kitchen. What you didn’t know was that Frankie’s roommate Pope had invited his friends round for another day of cheering up Frankie, not knowing their job had already been done for them. 

It was safe to say that when you stepped into the kitchen, you weren’t prepared for the faces of four strange men to be looking back at you. You pretty much looked like a deer in headlights. Nobody could say you shied away from an awkward situation though. You lifted your hand up in a wave and introduced yourself, saying hi and telling them your name. 

“I’m hoping that at least one of you is the roommate, Pope?” You asked. All the men were just as frozen as you when you walked into the room, not knowing you were in the house. All at once they burst to life. 

“Oh my god, Frankie brought a woman home!” One exclaimed. 

“Dude, she’s right there” another shot back at him. The third man just grinned at you, like he was a kid at christmas. The fourth came up to you with his hand out. 

“Santiago. Pope’s just a nickname” he said with a charming smile. You smiled back and shook his hand before crossing your arms. 

“That’s a relief. Would have been awkward otherwise” you laughed. Santiago, Pope, nodded his head and chuckled. 

“Well, it’s not often we have lovely women such as yourself gracing us with their presence as Frankie’s guest. Would it be too bold of me to ask how you met?” He moved to the dining table everyone was sat at, pulling out a chair for you. You accepted the offer graciously. 

“Well, I had the privilege to make his acquaintance while he was brooding over beers last night in a bar.” You told the story of your evening, conveniently leaving out what happened when you arrived at the house. The second man let out a bark of laughter. 

“Well, I guess there goes operation:cheer up fish.” You raised your eyebrows at the nickname, but didn’t say anything. Santiago was the next one to pipe up. 

“We were actually thinking about waking him up to get lunch, but if we’re gonna interrupt any...plans you might have, we can always go out.” 

You waved away his offer and took your hair tie out of your pocket and quickly put your hair up in a messy bun. 

“Don’t be silly, I couldn’t kick you out of your own house. How do you guys feel about pancakes?” You offered as you stood up. 

The guys all grinned. 

~ 

Frankie winced as he opened his eyes, the sun glaring in his eyes. He was stretching out, his shoulders popping, when the events of last night came back to him. He snapped to look at the other side of the bed, his stomach sinking when he saw it was empty. He scrambled to the end of the bed to find that all your clothes were gone, not taking note that his shirt was missing. He scrunched up his face, trying to ignore tears that wanted to sting his eyes. He thought you must have gotten up in the night and left without a word.

He got up and grabbed a clean t-shirt and sweatpants out of his closet, before going to the toilet. 

When he left the bathroom, he paused. He could smell something cooking. Thinking that it was no doubt Pope and the guys cooking him comfort food to make him feel better about his poor luck with love. He debated about going back to bed, but he knew that the guys would come in and jump on him anyway. He sighed and dragged himself down the stairs, readying himself for the sympathetic shoulder pats and ‘you’ll find someone’. 

He paused at the bottom of the stairs, smelling coffee and what seemed like pancakes in the air. The guys were talking amongst themselves and laughing together. There was the faint tinny sound of the radio as well. Drawing his shoulders back, he walked to the kitchen. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. 

Sunlight dappled into the kitchen, giving it a warm glow. The guys sat around the dining table, sipping mugs of coffee and telling jokes. Frankie’s heart stopped when he saw you. You had your hair up in a messy bun, laughing at something Pope had said. You were in the middle of flipping a pancake, adding them to the pile on the plate next to you. Frankie’s brain practically stopped working when he saw you were wearing his shirt, tied up loosely at the front. You looked so warm and soft, if the guys weren’t in the room he would have walked up behind you, and wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your neck. 

Hearing the conversation die down as the guys saw Frankie standing at the door, you turned round to look. Your face lit up when you saw him and he couldn’t help but smile back. All dark thoughts of you sneaking off without giving him so much as a goodbye, disappeared from his head. 

“What’s all this then” he rumbled. None of the guys seemed to know what to say, looking between you two. You turned off the stove and set everything to the side and lifted up the plate of pancakes. 

“Lunch. Want some pancakes?” You chirped. It felt like the whole room was holding their breath, waiting to see Frankie’s reaction. 

He smiled warmly. 

“Sure”

~ 

After everyone had their fill of pancakes, they all moved to the living room. You followed behind slowly, not sure if you were welcome. The guys had spread themselves across the room on various chairs. Frankie stayed standing next to you, seeming unsure himself. It was awkward when you had all of your friends staring at you and the person you had sex with last night. 

“Did you want to play some games with us?” Pope offered. You fiddled with your hands nervously, looking at Frankie who seemed frozen on the spot. 

“Maybe... Maybe it’s time I should be going” you answered. Frankie looked at you pained. He didn’t want you to go, but he wasn’t going to stop you. 

“If...that’s what you want” he replied, trying to look everywhere but your face. Pope wanted to roll his eyes and smack Frankie around the head for being a dummy. 

“Don’t be daft. You’re more than welcome to stay. Besides, I need someone on my team for smash bros. Ben here cheats.” He nodded his head towards the man in question who squawked indignantly at the accusation. You let out a small chuckle before turning to Frankie. 

“Well, as long as Frankie doesn’t mind me staying” you looked up at him.

“I don’t mind. If you want to stay. I’d like it, is what I mean” he fumbled. You beamed. 

“Well then, looks like we have to right this wrong!” You exclaimed. You and Frankie took a seat on the empty sofa, while Pope set up the game, explaining they’d play where the winner stays on. 

An hour or so later, you had been reigning champion for three rounds. Beating Frankie, Ben and Tom at the game. You were against Pope this round and you were in the lead so far. 

“Eat my thunderbolts!” Pope shouted while frantically pressing buttons. You were just as frantic. 

“Eat my Kirby ass, Pope!” You laughed. The guys around you in awe at your skill in the game. Even though Kirby was a lower tier character, you knew how to work it so you were kicking major ass. You felt Frankie shift next to you and you made the wrong move to turn and look at him. He gave you a boyish grin and you stopped to look at the dazzling beauty of it. You nearly jumped out your skin when Pope shouted ‘suck it!’. 

You turned back to the screen to see that your distraction gave Pope the upper hand, and he had beaten you. Your mouth hung open a little bit before snapping it shut. 

“No fair I was distracted” you joked. The other guys laughed, Will held out his hand for the controller. 

“And that was your downfall. It’s my turn to kick Pope’s ass. He settled back in his chair as they started another game. Frankie was relaxed against the sofa, watching the tv lazily, his arm resting against the back of it. You took a chance and lifted your legs up, your movement causing him to look at you. You blinked at him. 

“Is this ok?” You asked in a hushed voice. He looked at you for a second before nodding slowly. You didn’t waste time scooting up to his side and resting your head on his chest. You let out a sigh of content as you snuggled up to him. He was stiff for a couple of minutes, adjusting to you snuggling up to him, before he melted into it, enjoying your warm weight against him. He slowly lowered the arm against the back of the sofa to wrap it around your shoulders. You let out a him before closing your eyes. Frankie avoided the looks the guys gave him. 

“I would totally kick all your asses at Mario kart” you murmured before slipping into a light doze. 

~ 

You couldn’t remember the last time you had such a lovely day. Despite being in a house with practical strangers, you felt as if you’d been there for years. The guys silently thought the same thing in their heads. You fit into the group effortlessly. 

The rest of the day after you woke up from your nap, was filled with laughter and Mario kart. You all ordered pizza for dinner and you defended your choice to have pineapple on yours, much to the disgust of Will and Ben. Frankie laughed at you all, leaning back feeling warm and full, and happier than he had felt in a while. Looking fondly at his family getting along with you. It almost felt domestic. 

As it got later, the guys decided they wanted to hit up the bars again, but you politely declined. Claiming you had to be up early for work. They all nodded, saying it was fair after finding out you were a pediatric nurse. They all headed out after you promised them rematches on Mario kart. Pope winked at Frankie before he left, causing him to blush. It was just the two of you. You looked at the clock and saw it was getting to ten at night. You looked over at Frankie. 

“I really should be getting back. I do actually have work tonight. Despite Ben thinking it’s just because, and I quote, ‘I didn’t want to have my ass handed to me again’” you used your fingers for quotation marks. Frankie chuckled, before stretching his arms up, his back protesting after the slumped position he had been in most of the afternoon. 

“Would you like me to drive you back home?” He offered. You nodded. You put your socks and shoes on, waiting for Frankie to do the same and you both headed out to his truck. There was a comfortable silence, only broken when you directed him back to your apartment. He insisted on walking you to the door. Once you’d opened it, he stood there. He wanted to ask to see you again, but he didn’t know how. Lucky for him, you took pity on him. 

“What would you say to going out Tuesday? That’s my next day off” you asked while looking into his lovely brown eyes. He nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“I’d love that. Could I get your phone number?” 

You couldn’t resist teasing him. 

“You had all me all last night and all of today, but only now do you think to ask me for my phone number. The shame of it.” You said with a chuckle. He joined in the laughter. 

“I know, I’m a terrible person.” You shook your head fondly as you asked for his phone, putting your number into it and handing it back. Then you looked down and realised something. 

“Oh, I still have your shirt on! Here, let me give it back to you.” You started to untie the knot, but Frankie’s large hands covered yours. 

“Keep it till Tuesday. You look good in it.” You felt heat creep up into your cheeks as you gave him a bashful smile. His hands were still holding yours. He turned them over and clasped them tightly, using them to gently pull you forward into a sweet goodbye kiss. 

Till Tuesday.


End file.
